A Weekend to Remember
by Sophie1992
Summary: You meet someone at an airport he ends up knowing about your past and then helping you to deal with. Fate. Bad Summary. OneShot


A Weekend to Remember

Jack had just walked into the airport when he a young woman screaming at this man from behind him. When he looked around he saw a very pretty woman yelling at a man. He noticed that she kept putting her hand to her head and then shaking it. Back with Kate. "Why are you even here? I told you yesterday that I'm going to LA and your the one who broke up with me remember, now just let me catch my flight,"Kate asked walking into the airport. "Kate wait," Deano called. Kate stopped a little bit away from Jack but was in line with him. Jack saw that she had clenched her fists. Jack didn't know why but he couldn't leave and just walk off.

Kate turned around and pointed at Deano. "Don't you get it, I'm going on this flight, you can't stop me, now go away and ruin someone else's life,"Kate replied trying to stay calm.

"Come one Kate, I didn't mean what I said or did," Deano replied.

"Oh is that right, oh you didn't put me in hospital for two weeks and you didn't break up with me just because I didn't call you to tell you I was going out! Now leave me alone or I'll have someone through you out!" Kate yelled.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry ok. Can't we just get back together?"Deano asked.

"Your not getting this are you? No, now if you don't mind I've got to check in,"Kate argued walking off. Deano started to go after her but Jack put his hand in front of him. "Don't just leave her,"Jack replied. Deano walked off.

Jack looked around and saw Kate sitting on one of the seats looking through the magazine. Jack walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Hi,"Kate said without looking up.

"Hi,"Jack replied smiling. Jack looked at Kate while she tried to work out a crossword. She was biting the pen lid as she was trying the figure the word out. "What are you stuck on?"Jack asked.

"A word that would fit in this sentence If you find someone you really like you'd say it was... four letters,"Kate replied.

"Fate,"Jack replied.

"Thanks, I'm Kate,"Kate thanked smiling at Jack.

"Jack,"Jack replied smiling.

Five minutes later Kate had a phone call, it was Deano. "What,"Kate said over the phone. "I can see you with that man what are you doing with him?"Deano asked.

"You mean Jack?"Kate asked confused. Jack turned to look at Kate when she said his name, he wondered what she was talking to Deano about. He saw her twist her hair around a loose curl as she spoke to Deano.

"I'm just sitting next to him, where are you?"Kate asked looking around.

"Sitting a few seats behind you, now you are going to say bye to this Jack and come here,"Deano ordered.

"No I won't,"Kate replied turning in her seat so she was facing Jack but her head was turned to the back of the seat. She lifted her right leg onto the seat and rested her empty hand on it.

"You'd do as your told unless you want anything to happen to you again,"Deano threatened.

"Oh get lost stop threatening me, you want a magazine, here have one,"Kate replied throwing the magazine at Deano and hanging up.

"So what you reading?"Kate asked smiling putting her hand on the top of the seat, her hand just touched Jack's shoulder and she was playing with the collar of it. "Just a rubbish magazine I found but I'd much rather chat to you,"Jack replied shifting in his seat so he was sort of facing Kate. Kate had another phone call from Deano. "What do you want now?"Kate asked still fiddling with Jack's collar although he was facing her. Jack watched Kate as she was speaking to Deano he could tell she looked annoyed.

"I know what your doing,"Deano replied.

"What am I doing? I'm just sitting here and chatting to Jack,"Kate replied confused and dropping her hand so it was on Jack's knee but she didn't realise.

"Your flirting with him to get at me, now duck and I'll show you that I'm serious," Deano replied.

"What do you mean duck?"Kate asked. Jack looked at her frowning.

"Unless you want a knife through your head you'll duck,"Deano replied.

"How did your get a knife?"Kate asked looking scared.

"Business,"Deano replied.

"Oh and does this business with the knife include me?"Kate asked.

"Yeah now duck,"Deano ordered. Kate hung up and leaned forward and Jack put his arm on her back. Then a knife flew past and landed on the wall opposite. Kate stayed leaning forward against Jack with her head turned towards the knife. "Are you alright?"Jack asked.

"Yeah fine, lucky for me I'm used to it,"Kate replied sitting up.

"What do you mean?"Jack asked looking worried.

"I didn't get this scar for nothing, unfortunately the first time he did it I wasn't quick enough,"Kate replied lifting her top up to show a scar. Jack placed his finger over it which made Kate shiver. She hoped he didn't notice.

Kate's phone rang again. "Would you just go away I've had enough of you already do you really think I'd get back with you after you threw a knife at me and just leave me and Jack alone because I know you'd try to hurt him!"Kate yelled. Jack looked at her noticing that her spare hand was on his leg, it looked like she hadn't noticed.

"Oh hi Mum,"Kate replied slapping her forehead. Jack laughed.

"No, knife I didn't say knife I said uh uh bread,"Kate answered feeling stupid.

"Why would someone throw bread at you and who's Jack?"Kate's Mum asked.

"I don't know and Jack's a friend, not what your thinking,"Kate replied making Jack smile at her. He never realised how pretty Kate was he had to get her number."What when did this happen? How did he get the keys? What was he doing there?"Kate asked getting confused.

"I don't know but he was after you," Kate's mum replied.

"Why, what I do? What was he going to do?"Kate asked scratching the top of her head.

"I don't know what you did, but he had a knife. Sorry Kate I've got to go someone's at the door,"Kate's Mum replied. Kate thought for a minute then she looked up in shock. "No Mum don't answer the door! He's there now don't answer the door!"Kate yelled making Jack look at Kate. She grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it. Before Kate say anything she heard a gunshot coming from the other end of the phone. "Mum!" Kate yelled dropping her phone on the floor.

"What happened?"Jack asked still holding Kate's hand. "He shot her Deano shot her, I've got to go,"Kate replied in shock and standing up.

"I'll come with you, I'm not letting you go alone, we'll take the next flight to LA,"Jack replied grabbing his coat and then grabbing Kate's hand. What they didn't know that it will be a mistake taking the next flight to LA. An hour later Jack and Kate had arrived at Kate's Mum's apartment and were running up the stairs to her room taking two steps at a time. When they got to her room the door was open and Mrs Austin was lying on the floor. Kate turned towards Jack and burst out crying. Jack just hugged her.

Two minutes later Kate turned around from Jack and walked over to her Mum, there wasn't a pulse. There was a note on the cabinet. Kate ran over while Jack worked on Mrs Austin. Kate read the note and grabbed the side of the cabinet she looked as if she was going to faint at any second. Mrs Austin came round in the end and rang for a ambulance. Jack walked over to Kate and put his hand on her shoulder. "Kate are you alright?"Jack asked worried he put his arm on the side of her waist furthur from him scared that if he let go she would faint. "The note said I'm next,"Kate replied leaning into Jack. "He won't get you, I won't let him,"Jack replied smiling at Kate.

"So this is Jack huh?"Mrs Austin.

"Yeah I'm Jack,Mrs Austin,"Jack answered holding out his hand.

"Call me Diane, so you two are a couple?"Diane asked.

"No,we only met a couple of hours ago anyway before you get any ideas the ambulance is here,"Kate giggled looking up at Jack. Jack squeezed Kate's shoulder in return.

"We better get back to the airport and arrange our flight,"Jack explained.

"OK bye Mum, be careful,"Kate replied kissing her Mum on the cheek and grabbing Jack's hand and they walked out of the apartment hand in hand.

An hour later Jack and Kate were at Reception trying to book their flights for tomorrow. "We have to go tomorrow, we had something to go to that I couldn't get out of,"Kate said getting annoyed.

"Ok two seats on Oceanic 815 on the 16th March at 8:00am, ok it's sorted your booked enjoy your flight," the reception announced handing Jack and Kate their tickets.

"Thanks,"Kate replied walking off. If you didn't know Jack and Kate you would think that they were a couple but for now they were just good friends.

"We better find a B&B to stay at for the night,"Jack exclaimed.

"Good idea,"Kate replied. Ten minutes later they w ere in their room at a B&B opposite the airport Kate and Jack were getting drunk and were playing Spin the Bottle. It had just landed on Jack. "Ooh _hic_ what does it say_ hic_?" Kate asked a little drunk. She was sitting next to Jack leaning on her hand. "It says kiss the person to your left, and your on my left,"Jack replied raising his eyebrows.

"A coincidence I think not,"Kate giggled.

"It's a dare, I never chicken out on dares,"Jack laughed. Jack kissed Kate who nearly fell back if it wasn't for Jacks hand that was behind her.

The kiss lasted longer than it should have for a dare. Kate finally broke away only when she needed air. "I'm going to get changed into my PJ's be right back,"Kate hiccuped standing up but nearly losing balance. Jack grabbed her shoulder to make sure she didn't fall. "Careful,"Jack giggled. Kate smiled and walked into the bathroom. Jack grabbed his Pyjama bottoms and changed into them. A couple of minutes later Kate came out of the bathroom and saw Jack sitting on the bed, Kate went and sat next to him. After about half an hour of chatting Jack went to the toilet but when he came back was lying on her side lying on her arm asleep. She was in exactly the same position she was when Jack was chatting to her. Jack sat lay down next to Kate and looked at her. Within minutes he had fallen asleep.

The next day Jack woke up with a terrible headache. He took a paraceamol and had a wash and got changed. He was watching the TV when Kate woke up. Her arm was hurting as she was lying on it all night. "Morning Jack,"Kate muttered tiredly.

"Morning how are you feeling?"Jack asked walking over and sitting next to Kate.

"Well I've got a pounding headache and my arm kills,"Kate replied. Jack took Kate's wrist and looked at it.

"That's what you get when you lie on your arm all night,"Jack joked. Kate just gave him the evils.

A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang, when Kate answered Deano was standing in the doorway. Before Kate could say anything Deano pushed past her and walked into the room. Kate walked past him and sat down next to Jack, whow as sitting with his back against the pillows. Kate just reaslised that she was wearing her pyjamas and Jack was dressed but she could say what it could look like. Jack put his arm around Kate to protect her. "So Kate you've already found someone to replace me have you?" Deano asked angrily.

"No, Jack's just my best friend for now,"Kate replied looking up at Jack.

"Just friends are then how come your in your pyjamas?"Deano asked.

"I've only just woken up now if you don't mind me and Jack have got a flight to catch,"Kate answered getting up and starting to walk past Deano.

"This isn't over I will get you!" Deano yelled putting his hand around Kate's neck. Jack practically leaped off the bed. "Let go of her now or I'll call the cops!"Jack shouted standing behind Kate.

"You can never be with her!"Deano yelled letting go of Kate and walking out of the room.

"Kate are you alright?"Jack asked.

"Of course I am I just had someone try to kill me but I'm alright,"Kate joked smiling at Jack.

"Yeah that too come here,"Jack replied tickling Kate's waist which made her fall on the floor. Jack carried on tickiling her. "Jack stop come on, stop, Jack please look polar bear,"Kate shrieked making Jack stop tickiling her and turn around.

"Ha you fell for it,"Kate laughed.

"One day there is going to be a polar bear standing behind me and I'm not going to believe you,"Jack joked patting Kate on the back. Kate stood up and went to have a shower and get changed.

Five hours later Jack and Kate were sitting on the plane chatting and getting to know each other. "Oh come on you didn't do that,"Kate giggled.

"I did I was drunk at the time,"Jack laughed.

"Yeah but that's not an excuse to snog a dog I mean I wouldn't do that if I was drunk,"Kate giggled.

"Then you don't remember what happened last night then?"Jack asked pretending to be serious.

"You what!"Kate asked staring at him.

"That would be telling,"Jack replied.

"Come on that's not can I help you?"Kate asked turning her head to the man that was standing in the aisle looking ath them. She said the first bit to Jack and the last bit to the man. "I'm Sawyer I was just wandering if you'd come over to sit next to me and we can get to know each other?" Sawyer asked.

"Kate and no, if you don't mind I'm busy, I'm not interested,"Kate replied turning towards Jack. Sawyer walked back to his own seat.

"Well you shouted out of the window that you wanted to be a dog and is open for adoption,"Jack replied trying to keep a straight face.

"Liar,"Kate replied giving Jack a pretend punch.

"Uh are you Kate?" the air hostess asked.

"Yeah why?"Kate asked.

"A man called Sawyer wanted me to give this note to you," the air hostess replied handing Kate a note and walking off. The note read: Kate come and have a drink with me after the flight. Love Saywer. "Not interested!"Kate shouted chucking the piece of paper behind her hitting a man on the head. "My bad,"Kate called over the seats.

Just then the plane hit turbelance and started to tumble to the ground. About five minutes later the plane had crashed and Jack and Kate were lying on the beach. "Kate wake up come on wake up,"Jack cried. Kate woke up five minutes later to a big bear hug from Jack. A couple of hours later all the survivors were siting around the campfire chatting. Jack had told them that he and Kate were planning on looking for some fruit trees in the morning. Kate and Jack already had three friends called Charlie,HUrley and Michael they had named them 'The three Musketeers'.

About a mile into the jungle the next day Jack and Kate were busy looking for fruit trees and flirting with each other. ANyone could say that it was just a matter of days before they became a couple. "Argggggggghhhhh!" KAte screamed.

"What?"Jack asked turning to look at her.

"There's a polar bear behind you,"Kate cried.

"Come on Kate as if I'll believe that now, you pulled that trick before,"Jack laughed.

"I'm not joking there really is a polar bear behind you,"Kate said getting annoyed. Just then the polar bear roared making Jack jump, grabb Kate's hand and run. They ran until they got to the beach. "I told you that there was a polar bear beind you,"Kate gasped.

"Ok,ok,"Jack replied looking at Kate and smiling.

"What?Jack no,"Kate cired running down the beach with Jack following her. Jack grabbed Kate by the waist and pulled her to the ground. "Jack, come on,"Kate laughed.

"Who says I'm going to do anything,"Jack replied kissing Kate. Jack and Kate sat oon the beach until the sun went down before returning to their tent as a couple.

The End


End file.
